happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Buildings and other Areas
There are many locations around where the Happy Tree Friends work or go to. Just about all of them have been the death place of someone. Main Buildings Airport It only appears in the episode Wingin' It, where Flaky, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Pop, Cub, and Cuddles go for an airplane trip. The Mole also works here as a security guard, as does Sniffles as one of the pilots, and Mime as a flight attendant. STV1E11.1 Aerial Airport View.png|The airport in Wingin' It. STV1E11.1 Airport Entrance.png|The Entrance. STV1E11.1 Flaky and the Automatic Door.png|Flaky is going to fly somewhere. STV1E11.1 Main Entrance.png|Interior. STV1E11.1 Security Mole.png|Nothing gets past security guard The Mole. Except, you know, anything that moves. Barbershop A barbershop first appeared in Mime to Five, where Disco Bear would be a customer and Mime would be hired to wipe the windows. It made another appearance in Easy Comb, Easy Go, once again having Disco Bear, in addition to Lumpy, as a customer and having the Mole as a barber. STV1E11.3 Barber Shop.png|The barber shop in Easy Comb, Easy Go. STV1E11.3 Barbershop Interior.png|Lumpy and The Mole inside on the Interior. STV1E7.3 Happy Mime.png|Mime as a Window Washer on Episode Mime to Five. Bowling Alley A small bowling alley with a snack bar. Handy somehow manages to pick up nine pins, though he isn't satisfied with this result. The bowling alley has appeared twice: in Spare Me and I Nub You. Spare_Me.jpg|Sniffles at the bowling alley. S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png|Handy at the bowling alley. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 2.png|Petunia at the bowling alley. Comic Convention Center First seen in Wrath of Con, this building is a comic book-related convention center (i.e. Comic Con) that Sniffles and many other characters attended to meet Splendid. The center was destroyed by Splendid's super breath. S3E7 Convention Center.png|A nerd's paradise. S3E7 Buildingthins.png|The convention center narrowed by Splendid sucking in air. S3E7 Buildingwidens.png|The convention center widened by Splendid blowing it out. S3E7 Condestroyed.png|The building destroyed. S3E7 Emptyconvention.png|Interior. Eateries A cafe is shown in several episodes. It can be dangerous, however, to the unwary lunch goer (as can be seen in Ipso Fatso, the place has many floor hazards, which cause Lumpy to fall over and break his back on his bicycle). Giggles works there in Concrete Solution, Petunia works there in A Change of Heart, and The Mole works there in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. In On My Mind, Giggles and Flippy are on a date, sitting at a table just outside the cafe. Most of the restaruents have a picture or structure of what it sells on it's top. STV1E2.2 A Diner.png|The Cafeteria in Ipso Fatso. STV1E2.2 Diner Door.png|The Cafeteria Door. STV1E2.2 Giggles and Petunia.png|Giggles and Petunia inside on the interior. STV1E2.2 Diner Panoramic View.png|A internal vision along with Disco Bear trying to flirt Giggles and Petunia. menu.PNG|The menu. cafe.png|The cafe, as shown in Concrete Solution. Amfhduydfuhddf.png|The cafe inside. HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_6.png|The cafe in A Change of Heart. TCTofL70.png|The cafe in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. TCTofL81.png|The inside. LBE4 The Date.png|Giggles and Flippy near the cafe. A small burger joint, similar to the cafe, also makes an appearance in Flippin' Burgers. The building is almost completely destroyed during one of Flippy's rampages. Petunia works in the joint as a cook. Burger Joint.jpg|The outside of the Burger Joint. Burger Joint Interior.jpg|The interior of the Burger Joint, featuring tables, a counter and a grill. Russell owns a pirate-themed restaurant in Mime to Five, which is shaped like a pirate ship and has a drive-through. Mime works there until he accidentally kills Pop, Cub, and dozens of Generic Tree Friends when the high frequency pitch of the call box causes the windows of numerous cars to shatter and impale their occupants. After that, Russell fires him. A doughnut shop is seen in The Chokes on You. The exterior of the building resembles a giant cup of coffee with a doughnut floating over it. Lumpy and The Mole are seen working there as employees. After deep frying three doughnuts, Lumpy decides to eat some, causing him to choke and leading to some gruesome results for him. Flaky is later seen there as a customer. She eats a doughnut made out of Lumpy's flesh and ends up choking on it. S3E16 Doughnut Shop.png|The doughnut shop exterior. S3E16 Lumpy.png|Work station. S3E16 Lammychoke.png|Where customers wait for meals. Gas Station It appears in Spare Tire, when Lumpy refills The Mole's gas tank. The Mole drives off and causes a gas leakage while Lumpy is occupied. As the result of a lit match being thrown into the gasoline puddle, the gas station is destroyed in an explosion. Its appearance resembles a vintage Texaco Gas station. A gas station also appears in Don't Yank My Chain, in which it appears while Handy and The Mole is refueling their car. S4E7 Lumpy's Got a new Job.png|The gas station in Spare Tire. S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|The gas station obliterated. STV1E2.3 Gas Station.png|The gas station in Don't Yank My Chain. Hospitals and Clinics Places where the Happy Tree Friends go to heal their numerous and usually massive wounds, from ear injuries to heart attacks. Giggles usually works as a nurse while Lumpy and Sniffles both act as doctors (in episodes like Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, A Change of Heart, or ''Chew Said a Mouthful), as well as The Mole in A Sucker for Love. Toothy acts as a dentist in Nuttin' but the Tooth. Sometimes, for more severe injuries, such as in I Get a Trick Out of You, characters are taken to a hospital. '' S3E4 Things got worse.png|The hospital in A Sucker for Love. Hospital Overview.PNG|The hospital in Party Animal. Hospital.png|The hospital in I Get a Trick Out of You. optometric clinic.png|The optometric clinic in A Sight for Sore Eyes. doctorclinic.png|The clinic seen in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Beavernapped.png|The clinic in Chew Said a Mouthful. Heartcrash.png|The clinic in A Change of Heart. Hotel/Apartment First seen in Swelter Skelter, where Lifty and Shifty kidnapped Cro-Marmot and relaxed in there. It is possible that they live there full-time. Laundromat The laundromat first appears in From Hero to Eternity. Splendid goes there to clean his laundry, annoying Pop when he flies in and out to help people. After Cub climbs into his laundry basket, he unknowingly kills the little bear by having him shredded in the washing machine, turning all his clothes a bloody red. Another laundromat is seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. After having his lower waist skinned, Lumpy tosses his skin into one of the machines, shrinking it to resemble a pair of swim briefs. S3E24 Nudeinpublic.png|The laundromat in By The Seat of Your Pants S3E24 Pantsinthemachine.png|Those aren't pants. S3E24 Look at the TV.png|A old television in the laundromat. STV1E1.2 The Laundromat.png|The Laundromat in From Hero to Eternity. STV1E1.2 The Entrance.png|Pop and Cub inside in the laundromat. STV1E1.2 The Machines.png|The Machines. STV1E1.2 Again the machines.png|The machines seen more than near. Library The Library was first seen in Books of Fury. This was one of the locations in which Buddhist Monkey's and the Generic Tree Ninjas' battles took place. A library in the HTF world appeared in the episode Random Acts of Silence, where Flippy is shown to be working. He is disturbed several times by Mime and finally flips out when Sniffles and Nutty activate the fire alarm. After killing Sniffles, Nutty and Mime, he stamps Flaky's returned book using Nutty's arm. Books 1.jpg|A library in the Buddhist Monkey universe. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png|Sniffles totally fits here. Nutty... not so much. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Shh.png|The librarian, who does not take kindly to noise-makers. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Mime.png|Who'd guess Mime would be the noisiest of the bunch? Movie Theater A movie theater with a folding screen where the Happy Tree Friends go to enjoy Buddhist Monkey films. This was the location of one of Flippy's rampages, in Keepin' it Reel. It also appears in one of Nutty's fantasies in A Sucker for Love. The movie theater also plays a bigger role in the HTF Break episodes, at least fan-wise. It appeared in the following consecutive Break shorts: Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, Pop & Corn, Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision. Most of these Breaks featured the message Happy Tree Friends is dead!, which sparked controversy among fans that the series would be cancelled. However, it was later proven otherwise, and that the show would continue making more episodes. Cinematheater.png|Exterior of the movie theater. Gangsallhere.png|Front entrance of the movie theater. Movieseating.png|Giggles and other Happy Tree Friends at the cinema theater. Russell watching a movie .jpg|Russell, Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, and Giggles at the movies. S3E4 Watching the movie.png|Nutty at the movies. Keepin 16.jpg|Buddhist Monkey is a box office success. Keepin 2.jpg|Flippy enjoys the movie. Zayats 164.png|Lumpy at the cinema theater. Museum The museum has made two appearances so far. In Idol Curiosity, it is shown to be owned by Sniffles, who was about to make The Cursed Idol an exhibit before its curse killed him and destroyed much of the facility. The museum also briefly appeared in Gems the Breaks, where it was robbed by Lifty and Shifty. museum entrance.png|Front entrance of the museum, now featuring the worst thing you could imagine. Museum.png|Museum interior. Gems The Breaks.JPG|Lifty and Shifty robbing the museum. Office Buildings The Daily Acorn, first seen in See What Develops, is the newspaper redaction for the Happy Tree Friends' universe and a parody of The Daily Planet from "Superman". Splendid works here as his alter ego, wearing a fedora, tie, and glasses à la Clark Kent. Lumpy is the editor of the paper, while Sniffles and The Mole are photographers and Cuddles is a reporter. STV1E8.3 The Daily Corn Redaction.png|The Daily Corn Redaction. Devel.jpg|Interior. STV1E8.3 The Elevator.png|The elevator that was used by Cuddles some seconds afterwards. An office building appears in See You Later, Elevator. It has an elevator in which Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles ride in the episode. Handy try to get in, but fails. Pop and Cub wait for the elevator, but Pop throws a match out the window. It lands on Toothy's papers, causing a fire to spread toward the building until it eventually explodes. S3E14 Firebegins.png|Not many buildings last long in this world. S3E14 3.png|An office in the building. A post office makes an appearance in Letter Late than Never. Lumpy is shown working there as a mailman, with evidence of at least one other moose working there in the past. Prison First seen in Don't Yank My Chain and appears later in A Sucker for Love (in Nutty's imagination) and A Bit of a Pickle. This is the place where Happy Tree citizens go to if they have committed a crime or any other wrongdoing. Lumpy has been seen working there as a sheriff/officer often. Canada exsist in HTF.png|The prison in Don't Yank My Chain. Yank 6.png|Interior. S3E4 Nutty jailed.png|Nutty in the jail. S3E4 Released.png|Entrance/exit. S3E13 Lammy in Jail.png|Lammy in the jail. Sawmill The sawmill first appears in Don't Yank My Chain, where Handy and The Mole use a giant saw blade to cut their chain in half, only for it to claim the latter's life. It appears later again in My Better Half, killing Handy and Petunia because it was built unfortunately close to a tunnel-of-love ride. Sawmill.png|The sawmill in Don't Yank My Chain. LBE5 Jump Now.png|The sawmill's return in My Better Half. School The school is where the Class Act was held. Toothy accidentally set it on fire, which later caused it to explode, killing all the characters in the episode. Though shaped like a school house on the outside, the interior seems to be nothing but a theater. However, this could have been a separate block in the school. The school is also featured in the Something Fishy. In this episode, the school is more than just a theater, housing classrooms, restrooms, and hallways as well. S2E10 The School Theater.png|The School Theater as shown in Class Act. S2E10 Just Watching.png|Various Generic Tree Friends watches the Theater. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Show-and-tell. S3E9 Very lazy class.png|"Boring". S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|The school theater. Skating Rink A skating rink seen in Rink Hijinks, which is a popular hangout. Disco Bear seems to frequent the scene, as evidenced by his moves on the floor. The rink also has a Buddhist Monkey crane game machine in a small arcade. Rink_Hijinks_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear.png|Flaky at the skating park. Rink_Hijinks_Lumpy.png|Lumpy at the skating park. Rink_Hijinks_Cub.png|Cub at the skating park. Stores Lumpy owns a butcher shop in Meat Me for Lunch. Disco Bear is later shown exercising in a butcher shop freezer in Ipso Fatso. Both times, it is targeted by Lifty and Shifty, who only make a successful theft in the latter episode. The shop once again appears in A Change of Heart, this time being owned by Cro-Marmot. Meat.jpg|Lifty and Shifty robbing the butcher shop. Snapshot_2_(12-24-2014_10-22_PM).png|Petunia, blissfully unaware of what she is eating. Ipso Fatso.png|Disco Bear in the freezer. Burp.jpg|He enjoys being there. Butchers.png|The butcher shop in A Change of Heart. Atthebutchers.png|Interior. A toy store owned by a notoriously greedy Lumpy is seen in We're Scrooged!. He increases sales by selling the murdered Toothy's body parts as toys, but eventually meets his end when a shelf falls over on him and a piggy bank crushes his head. S3E3 Toystore.png|Guess who owns this store. S3E3 Toystoreinside.png|Interior of the store. A lamp store owned by Petunia is seen in As You Wish. It houses a variety of elaborate lamps, ranging from table lamps to ones hanging on the ceiling. On the outside, it is shaped like a large brick building. Petunia somehow ends up with a pair of magic lamps (housing Lumpy and Giggles) that, when rubbed by its owner, summon a genie who then grants the wish of the owner. It is shown to be located below two cliffs. The interior of the store is eventually destroyed when a large bag of coins crashes into the store and destroys the store and lamps. A hot air balloon and a spaceship also crashes into the roof. Petunia eventually dies when the lamp containing Lumpy crushes her head. Asyouwish petunia01.png|Petunia in her lamp store. lampstore2.png|Exterior. Brokenlamps.png|Interior (destroyed). A pet store appears in Doggone It. It is robbed by Lifty and Shifty, who steal several puppies, as Pop takes Cub inside and they subsequently adopt Whistle. The store houses animals such as dogs, cats, birds, bunnies, fish, and reptiles. Petstorerobbery.png|Entrance/exit. Petstore.png|Interior. Appearing in Mime to Five is a gag shop which sells novelty items. Its front entrance resembles an open mouth with Groucho glasses above it. Next to the entrance is a window which displayed a unicycle that Mime wanted to buy. However, by the end of the episode, it was already bought by Cro-Marmot. A candy store is shown in A Sucker for Love. Displayed in the window is a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which catches Nutty's attention. He is not able to get inside due to the door being locked (possibly due to the owners of the store being aware of his sugar addiction). A candy cane-shaped sign, hanging over the door, then hacks Nutty's tail off, leading to him being gruesomely killed. Candystore.png|The candy store. S3E4 Candy store interior.png|Its interior. A music store appeared in In a Jam and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). In the former episode, Cuddles went in the store to buy a guitar from Mime, later doing so after earning a coin by donating his blood. In the latter, it served as a place of battle for Flippy and his evil counterpart. The Mole also worked there as a janitor, possibly being the proprietor of the store. Lifty and Shify were seen robbing the store before being killed in Flippy's battle. Guitar.png|Store window. Musicstore.png|Another view of the store. STV1E13.3 Yet another fate for Lifty and Shifty.png|Exit to the music store, where Lifty and Shifty are stealing instruments with ease. A supermarket is seen having its grand opening in See What Develops. Nutty is seen in the expansive candy section of the store in the previous episode, Chew Said a Mouthful. The supermarket makes a cameo in the episode Concrete Solution. STV1E8.3 Employed on Supermarket.png|Nutty Disco Bear and Flaky are employed in Supermarket. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Entrance.png|Supermarket entrance. STV1E8.3 Again Supermarket Entrance.png|The entrance seen more than near. STV1E8.3 Telephone Cabin.png|A Telephone Cabin. STV1E8.3 Photo Booth.png|And a Photo Booth. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Panoramic View.png|A Panoramic view from supermarket. STV1E8.2 Walking on Supermarket.png|A Happy Shopper. STV1E3.2 On Grocery Shop.png|Pop at the supermarket. STV1E3.2 Pop frontal Face.png|He's going to buy sugar. Other Areas Carnival The carnival is where the Happy Tree Friends go to for a day of fun. Lumpy has worked as a carny there in Pitchin' Impossible and has owned the park in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Flippy and Mime also worked there in Double Whammy Part I, as a carny and an entertainer respectively. There was a haunted house there in Boo Do You Think You Are?, though this ride actually kills its riders. When Lumpy owned the park, the roller coaster was a popular attraction, even though it was in serious disrepair. The carnival also hosts livestock and produce competitions, which Lumpy wins with his giant ear of corn in Aw, Shucks!. Pitchin'_Impossible_GTFs.png|Ferris wheel. Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png|Petunia at the carnival. Zayats_160.png|Nervous Petunia. BDYTYA 3.png|Sniffles, Flaky and Giggles at the carnival. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Wide view of the carnival. Panoramic_carnival.png|A view of the carnival in Aw, Shucks!. STV1E13.2 The fruit market.png|The fruit market. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy and Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear's plane. STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia's plane. STV1E13.2 It's too late to run.png|Giggles' plane. STV1E13.2 Inconsistencies.png|After Fliqy's destructions. STV1E13.2 Nutty with the water gun.png|The stand where Flippy works. STV1E13.2 Wheres Flippy.png|Teddy Bears. Cemetery A graveyard in which some of the action of the show takes place. Most of the main characters are buried there by Lumpy in Remains to be Seen, but they come back to life as zombies (only to be reburied again at the end of the episode). The cemetery is shown to be next to a small baseball field in Can't Stop Coffin, in which Lumpy also works as a grave digger. In this episode, it is also revealed that Pop is indeed a widower rather than a divorced father, as he is seen mourning at his wife's grave with Cub. This episode also shows The Mole to have an underground house beneath the cemetery and the baseball field. It is also seen in Read 'em and Weep, in which Pop is seen mourning at Cub's grave along with Lumpy. RS37 Undead Characters.png|The cemetery, running amok with zombies. S3E1 Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave.png|Cub's grave. S3E2 Gotta fix the hose.png|The cemetary in Can't Stop Coffin. S3E2 Evidence_of_Pop's_wife_or_Cub's_mom.png|Pop and Cub mourning. Circus A circus owned by Lumpy, seen in Mime to Five. Flaky and Cro-Marmot work there as trapeze artists, Cuddles works as a daredevil, Toothy operates a cannon, and Mime does odd jobs (such as cleaning up after the animals). After Flaky's blood splashes on Lumpy, his killer ducks escape their cage and kill him, eventually attacking the spectators and knocking down the tent. Drive-In Movie Theater .]] The drive-in movie theater's most prominent appearance was in the episode ''Blind Date. The movie they were showing in that episode was the the Buddhist Monkey episode Books of Fury. Oriental Garden A Chinese garden with numerous pink flowers and plants. Buddhist Monkey often goes there to meditate. The Generic Tree Ninjas tried to attack it in Enter the Garden. It also appeared in Three Courses of Death, in which it shows the grave of the Sensei Orangutan. Playground A small playground with a slide, a see-saw, and a swing set (as seen in Blast from the Past and Swelter Skelter), as well as a nearby merry-go-round (first seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). The equipment is in poor condition, as the slide curves too high upwards at the end and the see-saw is so rusty that it will not even budge unless it has been oiled. The entire playground, with the exception of the merry-go-round, was dismantled by Sniffles in Blast from the Past after Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy kept getting killed in freak accidents. Because the merry-go-round was left intact, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy jumped on it and were spun off by Lumpy to their deaths, unbeknownst to Sniffles. The playground is also shown in Treasure Those Idol Moments (with a swing, sandbox, and a jungle gym) when The Cursed Idol caused the mysterious deaths of Toothy, Cub, Sniffles, Flaky, and Lumpy. It made a reappearance in I Nub You, where two swing sets were seen. It also returned in All Work and No Play, where it also contain a set of monkey bars. Lumpy spinning merry-go-round animated S1E1.gif|Where it all began... good old days.PNG|History repeats itself. giggles in the swing.PNG|Happy Giggles. Hqdefault27.jpg|Not very happy Cuddles. TTIM 2.PNG|Happy Toothy. TTIM 14.PNG|Sniffles enjoys playing with the sand. TTIM 20.PNG|Happy Cub. TTIM 24.PNG|Happy Flaky. S4E2 AWnNP6.png|The playground in All Work and No Play. S4E2 Lammy monkey bars.PNG|Lammy gets into the swing of things. S4E2 All Work Happy Nutty.png|Nutty just gets into the swing. S4E2 All Work Sniffles.png|"I'm going to have fun!" Pool First shown in Let It Slide, the pool features four water slides. Upon sliding down, Lumpy caused the deaths of Cub, Flaky and Cuddles, also shocking Giggles after losing his trunks. In By The Seat Of Your Pants, it more resembles a public pool. Replacing the water slides are seat rows for spectators. Let it Slide 0.png|Giggles isn't sleeping tonight. Let it Slide.jpg|Lumpy is going to slide down. S3E24 Before the destruction.png|Flippy's here... this can't end well. Ski Resort A ski resort where the characters often snowboard, build snowmen, and go skiing. It appears in the Ski Kringle, in which Lumpy impales Sniffles and Toothy with his skis. It has a large ski lift which goes up a large mountain in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Lumpy appears to be the only employee at the resort, as seen in Ski Patrol. Like many of Lumpy's jobs, he ends up killing everyone he tries to help. Known Visitors: Lumpy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. Summer Camp The summer camp appears in Camp Pokeneyeout. It is a place where scouts participate in activities such as building carts, playing with slingshots, and roasting s'mores. S4E8 Toothy and Sniffles.png|Toothy and Sniffles in the summer camp. S4E8 CP Who did that.png|"You ruined my grapes!" S4E8 Camp Lumpy.png|What else would Nutty be doing at camp? Zoo Visited on an excursion by Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles in From A to Zoo. The zoo does not keep the animals locked up properly, as a vicious baboon escaped his cage and it was easy for Petunia to fall into the snake enclosure. They also have numerous chicks there, much to the dismay of Flaky. The place causes the death of Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Petunia, and (Debatably) Lumpy and Flaky. Miscellaneous The City A large city where The Mole and The Rat have a fight in Mole in the City. It also appears in Mirror Mirror, in which Splendid and Splendont have a large battle. It has a volcano, a mouse-trap factory, and is near the ocean. Known residents of the city: The Mole (Debatable, and in only one episode), The Rat, the Elephant Balloon Vendor, the Pig Child, and Generic Tree Friends. The Town Seen in From Hero to Eternity and Who's to Flame?, the town is inhabited by most of the main characters, as well as some secondary characters. In From Hero to Eternity, the town's residents were sucked into a whirlpool, setting off an underground pool of lava which came up and burned the town. In Who's to Flame?, the town was destroyed by an explosion that started as a small fire. Hell A place of punishment for the wicked and is most likely the home of the demon that possessed Cub and Lumpy in Read 'em and Weep. Therapy In Double Whammy Part I, Lumpy and Flippy can be seen at therapy. First, Lumpy and Flippy uses deep breathing meditation exercise. Next, Lumpy gives Flippy a stress toy. Last, Lumpy uses hypnotized for Flippy. STV1E13.2 Dr. Lumpy.png|The therapy room. Campfire The campfire can be seen in This Is Your Knife. It is a place where Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky and Flippy had a campout. ThisKnife 1.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky aroung the campfire. Indexthis.jpg|Flippy joins them in around the campfire. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists